harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dolina Godryka
* * * * Czarodzieje i mugole }} Dolina Godryka (ang. Godric's Hollow) — mała miejscowość w West Country w Wielkiej Brytanii. Zamieszkiwana jest przez czarodziejów i mugoli. Jest to wioska, która skupia się na placu. Znajduje się w niej pub, kilka sklepów, kościół oraz poczta''Dolina Godryka (rozdział)'' Szesnasty rozdział książki Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka). Dolina Godryka była zamieszkiwana przez różne, sławne rodziny czarodziejów. Byli to między innymi Dumbledore'owie czy Potterowie. W tej wiosce, Lord Voldemort utracił swą moc za sprawą Harry'ego Pottera, który przeżył Avadę Kedavrę. Na cmentarzu spoczywa wiele sław wśród czarodziejów, co skutkowało opowieściami o duchach straszących w małym kościele. Historia Wczesna historia Nieznane są okoliczności powstania wioski. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem istniała przed IX wiekiem, kiedy to urodził się w tej wiosce Godryk Gryffindor. Z pewnością początkowo nie miała nazwy, którą otrzymała dopiero po latach na cześć założyciela Hogwartu - Gryffindora. W nieznanym roku do Doliny Godryka przybyła rodzina Peverell. Jej najstarszy znany członek - Ignotus Peverell po swojej śmierci został pochowany na lokalnym cmentarzu. Syn i synowa Ignotusa również mieszkali w Dolinie Godryka, podobnie jak jego wnuczka - Iolanthe, która poślubiła Hardwina Pottera i to jego rodzinie, z braku męskich potomków Peverellów, przekazała należącą do jej rodu pelerynę niewidkę. W Dolinie Godryka czarodziejski kowal, Bowman Wright, jako pierwszy wykuł złotego znicza. Po uchwaleniu w 1689 roku ustawy dotyczącej zasad tajności Dolina Godryka stała się miejscem, gdzie w dużej ilości osiedlali się czarodzieje. XIX wiek Dolina Godryka przez lata prężnie się rozwijała. W krótkim czasie stała się jednym z ośrodków, gdzie z chęcią osiedlali się zarówno czarodzieje, jak i mugole. Jedną z osób zamieszkujących w XIX wieku Dolinę była Bathilda Bagshot. Około 1891 roku Percival Dumbledore zabił trójkę mugolskich chłopców, którzy przyłapali jego najmłodsze dziecko, Ariana Dumbledore na uprawianiu magii i zmusili ją by nigdy więcej nie używała swoich zdolności czarodziejskich. Po tym wydarzeniu wybuchł skandal w rodzinnej miejscowości Mould on the Wold, a Percival Dumbledore trafił do Azkabanu - nie chciał wyjawić, że powodem napaści na chłopców była zemsta za to, co uczynili Arianie, ponieważ dziewczynka, uznana za nieobliczalną, wylądowałaby w Szpitalu św. Munga. Kendra Dumbledore chcąc, aby Ariana uniknęła tego losu, doprowadziła do przeprowadzki swojej rodziny do Doliny Godryka. Wielu czarodziei, którzy byli sąsiadami Dumbledore'ów chciało nawiązać kontakt z tą rodziną, ale Kendra nie życzyła sobie tego, więc szybko zostawili ją w spokoju. Bathilda Bagshot także próbowała zaprzyjaźnić się z nowymi mieszkańcami i przyniosła na powitanie kociołki pieguski, ale pani Dumbledore zatrzasnęła jej drzwi przed nosemŁapówka, jedynasty rozdział książki ''Harry Potter i Insygnia śmierci. Niewielu mieszkańców Doliny Godryka wiedziało, że Dumbledore'owie mieli córkę - większość widywała tylko chłopców. Bathilda Bagshot o Arianie dowiedziała się, późną porą zbierając rośliny. Kendra oprowadzała po ogródku córkę. W innych porach Ariana była trzymana w zamknięciu dla dobra innych. Mieszkańcy Doliny Gordyka podejrzewali, że Ariana jest charłakiem. W 1899 r. Ariana Dumbledore miała jeden z największych swoich wybuchów - zabił jej matkę, Kendrę, ponieważ nie potrafiła się uspokoić. Panią Dumbledore pochowano na miejscowym cmentarzu, a głową rodziny Dumbledore'ów stał się najstarszy syn Kendry, Albus. Tego samego lata do Doliny Godryka przybył prabratanek Bathildy Bashot, Gellert Grindelwald, który był bardzo zdolnym młodym czarodziejem, ale fascynującym się czarną magią''Życie i kłamstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a (rozdział), osiemnasty rozdział książki ''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci. Jego wizyta była spowodowana chęcią zbadania grobu Ignotusa Peverella, który był właścicielem jednego z Insygnium Śmierci - magicznymi przedmiotami, którymi Grindelwald był zafascynowany. Szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z Albusem Dumbledorem, z którym dzielił podobną pasję. Chciał wraz ze swoim przyjacielem doprowadzić do tego, aby czarodzieje wyszli z ukrycia. Ich hasłem było stwierdzenie dla większego dobra. Razem poszukiwali Insygniów. Albus i Gellart planowali podróż po świecie. Aberforth Dumbledore, młodszy brat Albusa, był przeciwny tym planom - obawiał się, że starszy brat porzuci Arianę by zaspokoić swoją ambicję. Doszło do kłótni w obecności Grindelwalda i Ariany. Gellart prawdopodobnie rzucił na Aberfortha klątwę ''Cruciatus, co spowodowało sprzeciw Albusa. Kłótnia przekształciła się w pojedynek pomiędzy braćmi i Grindelwaldem. Jedno z zaklęć trafiło w Arianę i ją uśmierciło. Nie wiadomo, kto rzucił owe zaklęcie. Grindelwald uciekł prosto do domu ciotki i poinformował ją, że musi opuścić miasteczko. Następnego dnia zniknął przy użyciu świstoklika. Bathilda Bashot go więcej nie widziała. Prawdopodobnie niedługo po tragedii odbył się Pogrzeb Ariany Dumbledore, na którym pojawili się niektórzy przyjaciele Albusa. Nad trumną dziewczynki doszło do ponownej kłótni między braćmi Dumbledore - Aberforth złamał Albusowi nos. Ariana została pochowana na lokalnym cmentarzu, we wspólnym grobie z matką. Na nagrobku wyryto napis Gdzie skarb wasz, tam i serce wasze., który wybrał Albus. Śmierć Ariany była prawdopodobnie często powtarzana w miejscowych plotkach. Możliwe, że wielu na ten temat, tak jak i z powodu śmierci Kendry Dumbledore, spekulowało. Po tragicznym wypadku, w 1900 roku Albus podjął pracę jako nauczyciel transmutacji w Hogwarcie i wyjechał z Doliny. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem, jego młodszy brat, mieszkał tam aż do uzyskania pełnoletności. Możliwe, że w późniejszych latach życia bracia odwiedzali lokalny cmentarz, na którym pochowano ich siostrę i matkę. Atak na rodzinę Potterów 1997 rok Mieszkańcy Lokacje Położenie miasta Mieszkańcy miasta Rodzina Potter thumb|left|Dom Potterów A pod nim wiecznym atramentem wypisane słowa otuchy dla Harry'ego. thumb|200px|Dom Potterów podczas ataku 1997 thumb|left|220px|Hermiona i Harry na cmentarzu w Dolinie Godryka Za kulisami thumb|161px|Pomnik upamiętniający wydarzenia w Dolinie Występowanie *''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka)'' *''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka)'' *''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka)'' *''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra)'' *''Quidditch przez wieki (świat realny)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7'' *''Pottermore'' en:Godric's Hollow es:Valle de Godric fr:Godric's Hollow fi:Godrickin notko it:Godric's Hollow ru:Годрикова впадина ja:ゴドリックの谷 et:Godric's Hollow Kategoria:Miasta i wsie Kategoria:Anglia